that foul-mouthed bastard
by pindanglicious
Summary: lovino bermulut kasar dan semua tahu tentang hal itu. [romano ・ fem!england] [crack pairing celebration]


**that foul-mouthed bastard**

**disclaimer****  
****hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu****  
****fanfiction + fanart © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / ficlet / crack**

didedikasikan untuk selebrasi crack pair event :")

**sum: **_lovino bermulut kasar dan semua tahu tentang hal itu._

* * *

Lovino bermulut kasar dan semua tahu tentang hal itu.

Satu pagi dia kembali mengumpat seperti biasa, dan masalahnya sangat sepele. Kalimat-kalimat kotor terburai bebas dari mulut si lelaki Italia tersebut tanpa jeda.

"Ah, bangsat! Brengsek benar si Ludwig mengganti semua tomatku dengan kentang busuknya! _Vaffanculo! _Kalau ketemu dia nanti kupenggal kepalanya! Bajingan sampah! Mati kau di tengah lautan darah, keparat!"

_Brak!_

Bantingan lemari es menjadi ujung pelampiasan. Lovino menarik tali apron yang tengah dikenakannya dengan penuh amarah. Dia menggulung lengan baju sampai sebatas siku, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. Iris sewarna zaitun miliknya berputar liar menelusuri sekeliling dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk diolah dan disantapnya hari ini.

Lemari esnya cuma menyediakan tiga butir telur sisa kemarin dan sekotak pasta _farfalle_ instan. Tinggal seduh, lengkap dengan saus bolognese. Tapi Lovino tidak suka segala sesuatu yang instan.

Keranjang sayur mayur kosong melompong. Bahkan bawang bombai pun tak tersisa barang sebutir maupun dua butir. Kotak bumbu kosong. Cuma ada setoples garam, oregano, dan merica bubuk.

Di pojok dapur ada sebuah peti kayu tersimpan. Tak usah ditanya, isinya pasti kentang-kentang kiriman Ludwig, sobat karib Feliciano—adik semata wayang Lovino. Dan oh, tolong catat bahwa si sulung Vargas tak suka kentang. Simpan itu semua buat adiknya nanti.

"_Merda_!"

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kalau boleh unjuk rasa, Feliciano yang mungkin akan jadi sasaran pelampiasannya. Tega sekali menukar tomat dengan kentang. Jauh-jauh Papa mengirimnya dari _Spagna_ hanya untuk putra sulungnya tercinta, tahunya terbuang sia-sia. Dasar Feliciano anak tak tahu diuntung!

Kalau sudah begini Lovino rindu Papa dan ingin tinggal bersamanya lagi di _Spagna_ seperti dulu ketika dia masih kecil. Tinggal dengan adiknya di Italia hanya membuatnya frustasi.

"Makan apa aku sekarang?! Bajingan. Sialan."

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Pria berambut cokelat itu menjedukkan kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali di atas permukaan _counter_ dapur. Sang koki kehilangan ide. Kepalanya berjejal kalimat umpatan dan makian untuk diledakkan nanti.

Beruntung seorang wanita pirang menyembul dari balik pintu dapur yang sengaja dibuka lebar. Dia berjalan tenang ke arah lelaki Italia tersebut. Langkahnya anggun walau dengan tempo cepat. Mata hijaunya menyorot datar. Gunung berapi tidak jadi erupsi.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengumpat begitu. Ada apa, Lovino? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang hawa seraya menyisiri rambut pirang yang digerai dengan jemari lentiknya. Lensa kacamata yang dikenakan wanita itu berkilat disorot cahaya matahari pagi dari jendela dapur.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Lovino buru-buru menoleh pada perempuan pirang jelita di belakangnya.

"Ooh, _buongiorno, bella_~!" sapa si sulung Vargas dengan ukiran senyum lima jari di wajah rupawannya. Amarahnya redam sudah dengan kehadiran sang nona Inggris berambut pirang.

Wanita asal Britania Raya itu cuma bisa menghela napas. Kelakuan Lovino langsung berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat kalau sudah bertatap muka dengannya.

(Well, tapi itu lebih baik dibanding harus mendengar sumpah serapahnya.)

"Aku baru mau membuat sarapan untuk kita, Alice. Tapi aku hanya menemukan tiga butir telur dan sekotak pasta instan di kulkas. Aku tak yakin itu semua bisa mengganjal perut," jelasnya kembali menyambung dialog.

Perempuan pirang yang dipanggilnya Alice itu ber-oh ria, kemudian membuka pintu lemari es untuk mencari evidensi dari perkataan sang tuan Vargas.

Ah, laki-laki itu tidak berbohong.

"Lov, aku tak keberatan kalau dimasakkan Frittata. Telur-telur ini cukup untukku, kau, dan adikmu," ujarnya dengan intonasi monoton seraya menutup kembali pintu lemari es.

Baginya, apa pun yang dimasak Lovino akan terasa nikmat di lidah. Seringkali dia merasa malu dengan pria kelahiran Roma itu—karena dia sangat andal dalam urusan dapur sedangkan dirinya yang perempuan ini sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Dunia terbalik. Begitu pikirnya. Padahal semuanya lazim-lazim saja.

Lovino mengerjap sejenak dan ikut berjongkok bersama Alice di depan pintu kulkas.

Dipandanginya wajah ayu sang nona Britania dengan saksama. Air muka lelaki itu melembut."Aku belum beli sayur mayur, _bella_. Frittata tanpa mereka seperti sup tanpa garam," tuturnya lembut.

"Tapi kamu punya pasokan kentang,"

"Tapi Al—"

Lovino tak akan luluh dan mengalah kalau Alice tidak menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan kening berkerut. Itu ekspresi memohon, dan Lovino sangat mengerti maksudnya. Dia mengakhiri perdebatan kecilnya dengan embusan napas panjang pertanda pasrah. "Oke, oke. Kita makan kentang hari ini," putusnya dengan senyum kecut.

Alice tertawa kecil dan hal itu tidak pernah disangka sebelumnya oleh Lovino. Pipi sang _Italian_ bersemu tipis kemudian, membuatnya mengalihkan fokus pandangan ke lantai kayu yang mereka pijak. _British lady _ini selalu punya banyak kejutan yang disimpan di balik ekspresi dingin dan datarnya.

"Kalau kau yang memasak, apa pun jadi enak,"

Ia meraih tangan besar Lovino dan menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat. Lovino kembali melempar pandangnya pada iris zambrud si nona pirang dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Grazie, 'o sole mio,_" ucapnya singkat seraya meraih tangan mungil Alice lalu mengecup buku-buku jemarinya yang lentik. Alice bergeming menikmati, masih dengan senyum tipis di wajah ayunya yang sedikit terhias rona.

"Kalau lihat wajah istriku yang cantik setiap pagi, amarahku pergi jauh sekali,"

"_Geez, _Lov. _Stop flirting, can't you …_"

.

Lovino bermulut kasar dan semua tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi bagi Alice, semuanya bukan masalah kalau sudah mengenal sisi lembut suaminya.

—oh, dan dia bukan lagi nona Britania, karena sekarang sudah punya julukan nyonya Vargas.

**end**

* * *

_vaffanculo_: f*ck you

_merda_: sh*t

_buongiorno, bella_: good morning, beauty

_grazie, 'o sole mio_: thank you, my sun

_frittata_: makanan italia, dari telur

.

jaga-jaga kalo ada yang nanya:

1\. lovino 'kan tsundere? kok di sini jadi so sweet?

iya, tapi kalau dicek lagi di wiki, dia sama cewek bakal bermanis-manis :) [coret]kan dia suami saya jadi sama manis kayak saya[coret] intinya lovino cuma dingin dan galak sama sesama cowok. itu yang saya dapet di wiki.

2\. alice 'kan tsundere?

nggak, himaruya bilangnya dia kuudere :D tsundere itu male counterpart-nya^^

3\. kok pendek?

saya udah tulis di warning sebelumnya kalau ini **ficlet **:)

.

thanks for reading :') everything means a lot for me.


End file.
